Jealousy over a man
by mydream
Summary: A fellow puppeteer is introduced into the Akatsuki.... and Sasori likes him right off of the bat. However, as things progress, the other akatsuki begin to like the natture of his fellow suna. mature for later Chapters.... and Hidan's mouth. xD
1. XD already some molestation?

-1Me: ZOMG! Hi everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever, but writing about Makie's past is making me really depressed, so I'm starting up another story on the side. This one is kind of a story I started up in my… writing notebook of doom… but thought I would share it with ya'll.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki, they belong to Kishimoto-Danna. 3. Asher is mine, and any other characters. You'll know. XD. The plot bunny bit my buttocks really hard with this one.

And yes…. I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this. It's weird. It's plot less. I don't care.

And so we begin!

Asher: WAIT!

Me: WHAT NOW YOU EMO VAMPIRE?!

Asher: …. Puppet master. I can easily kill you.

Me: o.o

Asher: Anyway… This is… ahem… A yaoi story, since I am MALE and Sasori and a majority of the Akatsuki happens to be male…

Me: yea! YAOI YAOI YAOI. If you don't like it, please don't read. And don't hate me, sasori and deidara fans…

_A new member…. Oh joy. I bet this is going to be an absolute freaking joy. _Sasori thought quietly to himself as he glared through the opening in his puppet. _And an artist… god, I hope it's not another Deidara. I would die! _His brown gaze turned towards the blonde brat who sat on the ground. Deidara seemed to be twitching with absolute annoyance at the late 'member.'

"Where is that new member, yeah?!" Deidara yelled out in annoyance, falling backwards. "Whoever it is, they are taking to long, yeah!"

"Shut up, brat." Sasori hissed out before turning slightly, his eyes strait ahead. "We don't need you catching everyone's attention!"

"Ohayo! Sorry I'm late!" The bushed rustled. A large puppet came tumbling out, followed by a red-haired male. "I ran into a few ANBU on the way here and had to take care of them…. Thank god that plant-man guy came by and ate the remains, don't want to be getting in trouble again."

Sasori watched the male with curious eyes as the other quickly sealed the large puppet into a scroll, tucking it away in the small bag he wore. "Where are you from?" He asked in his usual emotionless voice, catching the other's attention.

"Ah, me? Suna." He said as he zipped the bag up and threw the flap over, tapping to make sure the scroll wasn't to lose in the bag. When that happened, he made sure to be more careful. "Gomensai, manners. I am Asher McCaine." He bowed his head and a small form of respect, towards Sasori, causing Deidara to scoff lightly. "It is an absolute pleasure to meet someone as great as you, Sasori-sama."

"DANNA-yeah!" Deidara yelled, but was ignored by the two fellow Suna.

Sasori looked to Asher curiously, and nodded lightly. He carefully stepped out of his puppet, and held his hand out towards his fellow puppeteer. "Another puppeteer, I am honored. At least I have someone who agrees with me on what art is." He whispered before throwing Deidara a smug little smirk.

Deidara growled and crossed his arms, glaring at the two evilly. Asher took Sasori's hand carefully, giving the other's hand a firm shake before releasing it. "Everlasting beauty is art, nyah." He quoted and turned to a rather pissed off Deidara, making a face at him. Deidara growled once more.

"Whatever, un!" Deidara snapped at Asher, turning around on his heel and growled as he headed back towards the base.

"Just ignore the brat." Sasori said to the other, letting out a soft, annoyed sigh aimed towards the blonde. "He's just overly obsessed with thinking his 'fleeting' explosives are true art."

Asher let out a hollow laugh at the other's words. "Fleeting moments are not art." He crossed his arms and looked towards Sasori.

"Ah, yea. Let's go introduce you to the rest of the Akatsuki now, get it over with so I can go back to working on my puppets." Sasori turned and slipped back into his puppet. Asher nodded and waited for the other to turn the puppet towards the base, quietly following suit.

-----------------------------------------

"So, this is the new guy, huh?" A blue shark-like man looked up from Asher where he sat on the couch, giving the red-haired male a toothy grin, whom only raised an eyebrow at the odd appearance of the other.

"Yes, and he's like a mini Sasori-Danna, stupid puppets, yeah." Deidara hissed crossing his arms over his chest as he glared angrily at the other male.

"Oooo someone is jealous that Sasori liked the new guy more then he likes him. Ain't that cute." A dark voice rung through the room, raspy. A low chuckle was heard afterwards.

"Shut up Zetsu, yeah!" Deidara hissed, tossing a small bomb at the large plant, who instantly disappeared through the floor and into the ground. "Stupid plant…" Deidara muttered, collecting the unused clay bomb, carefully tucking it away within his Akatsuki cloak.

Asher let out a soft chuckle at this, shaking his hand from side to side. "Hey, no rough housing, be nice, Dei-Chan." He said, putting a little oomph on the 'Chan' purposefully.

Deidara turned to face Asher with a light growl, ready to grab the bomb out of his cloak and throw it at him. He was suddenly stopped. Wooden arms belonging to a puppet held the pissed of bomber's arms behind his back.

"Did he even move?" Kisame whispered to his partner, Itachi, as he watched Asher, who was standing perfectly still, facing Deidara.

"I didn't even see him twitch." he said in return to Kisame's question, watching the other curiously, quirking an eyebrow. He really didn't even see the other twitch, even slightly.

"Good show, good show." Asher turned to look to a grey shadow, who stood across the room, clapping his hands. "That was brilliant. You didn't even have to move at all. Not even an inch."

"That would be leader-sama." Sasori whispered to Asher, who nodded in return, signaling he heard the puppet.

Asher bowed his head respectfully in the Leader's direction, causing Leader himself to let out a low chuckle. "Is is an honor, Leader-sama. Thank you very much."

"Sasori." Leader said as his gaze turned towards the puppet, nodding at him. "I want you to take Asher with you on your next mission. You are to evaluate his skills on the battle field, and in the ability to camouflage Is that understood?"

Yes, sir. It is fully understood." Sasori said and nodded, smiling to himself. Thank goodness, now he wouldn't have to deal with the idiot blonde brat. He would actually have some good company.

"No way, yeah!" Deidara shot strait upwards, yelling. He was not about to have to deal with two idiot puppeteers.

Leader turned to look to the other, his eyes narrowing, growling heavily. "Yes, Deidara. If you Disagree with me and give me problems, I will give him your place and make sure you die very slowly and painfully." He glared and disappeared.

Asher carefully released Deidara from the grips of his puppet, before shaking his head form side to side. "Sorry." He whispered towards Deidara. "I respect your difference in opinion in art, Deidara, but mine is still the best, as is Sasori's. And you will not be changing my mind any time soon."

Deidara blinked as he watched the other for a moment, before nodding quietly. "Alright…"

---------------------------

"Ah… wow Sasori no Danna, these are absolutely amazing… no even the word amazing can not describe these…." Asher whispered sodtly as he brushed his fingers along the puppet of the third Kazekage. His eyes took in the detail, his fingers the smoothness of the skin.

"Thanks." Sasori said as he watched Asher to make sure the other wouldn't hurt any of his puppets, but even more so just to have a good excuse to watch those long, slender fingers brush along the puppets in such a tender way. He really wanted to make this beauty in front of him a…. personal needs puppet, one that would last for all eternity.

Licking his lips softly, Sasori took a step towards the other, but to no avail on his part. Asher had walked away from the third's puppet and towards the puppet Sasori hid in on missions, and pretty much used practically.

"I like this one a tad more. It's a bit more, original, a bit more effort put into this." He softly kissed the tip of his finger before putting it to the upper mouth of the puppet, smiling lightly to himself. "It's more artistic."

Sasori felt his face flush lightly, but turned his head and shook it carefully, freeing himself of the emotion. No one had ever said such a… nice thing about his puppets. It was kind of nice.

"Ah, all right." he said in a soft voice, turning his front away from the other, biting down on his lip. What in the hell was going on with him.

Asher turned to look to Sasori, and quirked an eyebrow towards the other with a small smile. "Sasori no Danna, would you like to see my puppets?" He questioned his fellow Suna.

Sasori cleared his throat and took a deep breath of air, nodding his head gently. "Sure, that would be nice." he said softly.

Asher nodded, then turned to his bag which rested on the ground. Pulling the bag open, he pulled out two different scrolls, leaving the one from earlier in there. He didn't want that one to be out for just any reason. "These two puppets here are my best. Not as great as yours, of course." Tossing the two scrolls into the air, Asher made the same hand sign as Deidara would before screaming Katsu and blowing his bombs up.

A large, full scale model of what seemed to be an over-sized red and black scorpion appeared, then a smaller female-like puppet beside it.

"This," Asher said as he carefully patted the Scorpion puppet on the head in an affectionate way, "Is Hirozaku, and she," He pointed to the small female puppet, "Is Mangetsu."

Sasori approached the scorpion puppet, watching it move around in it's spot with almost life-like movements, even though Asher stood perfectly still in his spot.

"How do you do this?" Sasori whispered with curiosity slightly present in his voice, his fingers gently running along the head of the puppet, surprised at how soft the puppet felt.

"How do I do what, Danna?" Asher asked, playfully, knowing exactly what the other was talking about. The scorpions tail wrapped itself around Sasori's waist, carefully trapping his wrist behind his back loosely.

Sasori gulped lightly at this motion, feeling really vulnerable…. But he never said it was a bad thing. "How do you move your puppets…. Without even twitching a finger." He questioned of the other, wanting to know exactly how the other did this.

"It's quite simple, Danna. I can manipulate my Chakra using just my willpower." He whispered as the scorpion's tail slowly released Sasori's wrist from his grasp. The tip, however, raised up to gently trail Sasori's jaw line, resting under the puppet's ear, right on the tender skin, earning a shiver and a very small moan from Sasori. Asher smirked at this, and moved the tip from Sasori's skin to his side, the other unconsciously whimpering at the loss of the cool metal upon his slightly human skin.

Sasori finally snapped to. A blush spread across his face once he realized what he was doing. The new member was already having an effect on him so early, and a kind of effect he wasn't exactly used to. It actually startled him quite a bit.

"Hey! Sasori-Danna!" Sasori snapped to as Deidara waved in his direction. "I'm going to steal Asher for a bit, I need his help. We need to go to the store, and I need him to help me get some stuff." His arms moved around Asher's arm, holding onto the man with a smile playing on his lips.

_Since when was the brat so friendly towards Asher…. _Sasori felt a slight ping of annoyance at the way he held onto Asher like that…. It just really pissed him off. "Yeah, whatever." Sasori sighed and waved at them to just go ahead and leave.

"Yay! Arigato, Danna!" Deidara tugged Asher out of the room, leaving Sasori to stand there and think to himself…. About so many things.

Me: That's it for chapter one! I feel like putting the store trip up in chapter two, since I haven't finished writing that out yet…. And I wanted to go ahead and put this up so yea. Sorry for it being so short!

Asher:………. -just sitting there- I just… molested…. Sasori with my… puppets…. -nosebleed, passes out-

Me: Asher… -pokes with stick.-

Tobi: TOBI DO PREVIEW!

Deidara: OO TOBI DON'T DO THAT, YEAH!

Tobi: sorry! Anyway…. Tobi be in next chapter! Tobi will find Asher in Deidara in store and Deidara is man cause girls keep handing all over Asher! Asher nice to Tobi, he say Tobi good boy! Tobi think Sasori and Deidara already like Asher!

Sasori and Deidara: SHUT UP TOBI! YEAH!

Me: Thank you, Tobi.

Asher: Tobi is a good boy….

Tobi: Thank you Asher-senpai! -glomps-

Sasori: GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW TOBI!

Tobi: -meeps and runs off-


	2. Please read

-1Me: Sorry everyone, but for now, my chapter stories are on halt. I've have some things I need to go through with school, and need to focus on that for a while. I'll still write in my free time and work on the stories as I do so, since I'm going to buy notebooks for each and work on them in my spare time. But please excuse me for this. I will occasionally update, but one-shots only, and I don't know how long or short they will be. I would appreciate it if you didn't get mad at me, and when I return from this pause, I promise you I'll update at least once a week (If I luck out and for one do not get grounded over summer…) and I'll have plenty to type up afterwards. I'm extremely sorry for this, but I just need a break for a while, my life is stressing me out and… I promise you when I return, I will have plenty to share with you.

I am also currently working on typing up my Gin one-shot, which hopefully is long enough to keep you guys satisfied for a while. I am also working on chapter two of Jealousy Over A Man and chapter 8 of my Sasori story. Also, I have Chapter two of Finders Keepers done, and working on Chapter three. I'll type up what I have, but you'll have to wait until after the pause for them… I really do apologize for this.

One more thing. I am also working on a big art project, and that's another reason for me not being to update for a while. This is my first time painting something so… huge, and I also have a wood carving I wish to do, I just need the wood and tools for it ..

Also!! I am working on a top-secret story for my wonderful reviewers on Fanfiction up until this point. Well, you could say it's dedicated to them, for bringing me such joy. I thank all of you. Why is it top secret? Non ya. I am working on a Zetsu story, but that is not the story that is 'top secret'. This story may take me a while to produce the first chapter for, since I have to do A LOT of research to produce this…. All I am going to say about it is…. 'what' and that is your word hint. Good luck with that.

I appreciate everyone's help up until now, and I appreciate my friend Nykole for inspiring my one-shot 'is Tobi a bad boy?' She doesn't know she inspired me, and honestly I don't know how either, all I know is that it came to me while I was talking to her and the next day I wrote it out in German. XD.

Please wish me good luck in my 'higher education', and I wish all of you luck and hope joy comes in your life. Please take care of yourselves, and thank you for sticking with me up until now. If you have any ideas for a future story, email me at : and if you have any anime/manga or books you'd like to recommend, send me an e-mail as well.

And please keep in mind, this does not mean I'll do what I did back in '04 and disappear for three years. His just means till about June I won't be posting to much at all, and not working so much on typing and posting chapters. I WILL still be working on my actual stories, just not putting them up due to lack of time on the computer. Heck, if you luck out, you'll be getting that 'top-secret' stories first chapter before June.

Please Review, I will respond to those, and any Private Messages I receive. I thank you for your patience, and any understanding you may have. I will see you all whenever, thank you very much.

Mekau/ MyDream


	3. OH MAI GAWD I AM SO SORRY

Me:

OH MY GOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDNESS PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I am so sorry that I haven't updated in months!

If you want to know the whole reason, please go onto youtube and look up Mekau, that's my account. the video is on there. thanks!


End file.
